


'tis the season

by laufire



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fluff, Gifset, Graphics, Humor, Mystery, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Thought time and universes, Caroline and Klaus always fit together.For the Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange of 2017.





	1. the world is our canvas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssophiachase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/gifts).



> _And where do we go next?_  
>  _Just throw the map out, love. It's not like we don't have the time._  
>  _**Some** of us like to follow a travel itinerary._


	2. murder she wrote

  
  


> Caroline Forbes is going to be a star. Or she will, once she figures out what dark secrets are indirectly threatening her career from the shadows of the city; specifically, the ones from the wannabe _homme fatale_ that comes to all her shows.


	3. in a land far away

  
  


> _**Trickster!Klaus & Vampire!Caroline** _
> 
> _Growing up at court, among the rest of the nobility, Caroline was accustomed to a fair amount of intrigues and powerplays. But getting caught between the mysterious feud between Klaus Mikaelson and Katherina Petrova might prove to be a little over her head._
> 
> _But after being transformed, a new world seems to open around her. Immortality is a gift, even more so with a friend with special powers of her own by your side._
> 
> _And through it all, in every city, in every alley, in every sinister wood, there’s him, her one constant. Klaus, with his million wiles and his treacherous smile and his deceptively charming voice. Sometimes friend, sometimes foe, and always confusing._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my giftee liked this :)  
> Come to my inbox to talk about this incredible ship.  
> And come find me on [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com).


End file.
